Talk:Zones By Level
sorry for edit spamming , editting from eq2's browser. please update with more zones and level ranges. Gotnov 03:33, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I believe there's a way to make this list happen automatically instead of having to manually edit. Let's see if we can get that to happen instead and, if so, we can redirect the article to the automatically generated one. Also, we have Category:Solo_Timelines and Category:Heroic_Timelines. While they dont' list all the zones by level, they do list the timelines available to users by level.--Kodia 11:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :It occurs to me that what you might have been attempting is something we already have as well. Have you looked at Category:Zones to see if that meets your needs? It's only alphabetical, not by level, but it is a list. And also, Category:Quests_by_Tier, which lists the general range of quests by tier?--Kodia 12:14, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::we are not a database, we are a wiki. the number range stored on each zone page exists only as text not numbers, and only on that page. the only way to include things from one page into another page is with an include, but is very limited as you cannot extract multiple pieces, it is either 1 specific thing (wrapping it with ) or including the whole sections/whole page (with the old standard and ). if you wanted to extract the level range for other uses you would have to go to each zone page, and wrap the number part with onlyinclude tags, and then you would run into the problem that we would not be able to do that for any other data on the page. also, not everyone will input level data the same way. "1-20, 1 - 20, 01- 20ish, 1 to 20, upto 20, 1 to late teens". Remember that our text parsing/proccessing is very limited, wiki code was not a designed to be a programming/parsing language, certain extensions let us do more with it then just sit there, but its still a matter of text is not data. i'm very sorry if this came off harsh, but this is not the first time i've had this rant, and its not you personally. the idea behind a wiki is for people to collaberate on text, not build a page that polls a database to display information else where. --Uberfuzzy 17:14, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Understandable and even agreed. I was thinking more on the order of Categories, to be truthful, not any special code. The problem I have with pages such as this article is that they're just lists, not true articles. The vast majority of the time when someone wants a list in a wiki it is (1) easier to do as a category or (2) easier to do as a simple database call or (3) better to do as a TRUE article, not just a list. Lists are too prone to error and require frequent update in my opinion. Why not save ourselves the time.--Kodia 18:49, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to not contribute and forget this page exists, but I see a possible niche for such a page. I will slowly update it myself then. Gotnov 21:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::You'll have to accept my apologies, friend. I didn't mean to imply that it wasn't a useful bit of information. I'm just very much into saving time. Please don't let the discussion hinder what you'd like to see. Wikis are definitely for sharing of information and you're clearly willing to do that. We're very much appreciative. Thankyou for your willingnes.. -- Kodia Ok, how about something like this for a zone list? Look at my idea in User:Sassinak/scratch ... the colors are just placeholders. Sassinak 23:42, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :That looks good. Might as well copypaste that, if i may. Gotnov 01:48, 8 July 2008 (UTC) revamp? I would like to revamp this page. *Goals: **Same look like now but a wikitable with a template to support added zones easier **makeing the whole article easyier readable. -- Chillispike 11:53, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Template prepared Template:ZBLLine - Z'ones '''B'y 'L'evel '''Line :Preview atm is in my sandbox -- Chillispike 12:15, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Template needs a little cleanup; IE, cut down the size / vertical whitespace between entries and also make them line up -- 10-20 should end exactly where 20-30 begins. The only thing I'd really change now would be fixing the colors on the second table (they don't extend all the way to the end, look at the entries for 80), for the most part I'd just convert it to wikitable via your template but maintain the look. --lordebon 15:00, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm. A revamp wouldn't be out of line, but I'm not sure how I feel about the sandbox preview. I'll place my commentary about the preview there instead of here, once I organize my thoughts.--Kodia 15:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, well, since LE commented here, I guess I'll do so here too. But mostly it would be a repeat of what he said. The boxes are too tall. The highlights every 5th row are missing from what appears here and are necessary. Making the page very narrow for people with small browsers results in a much less readable page than what we already have.--Kodia 15:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::tweaked the look ::*The lines are not so tall now ::*Every level cell same same width, The table head is quite huge now, is think i move it to a own template to make the side shorter ::I found how i can add the highlight in my sandbox for now ::-- Chillispike 19:08, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Nice work on the template. When I made the original table, it was very hard to read, so I added a tint to every 3rd line. I don't know if you can do this automatically in the template, or if it has to be done manually. Sassinak 20:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I added that option in my sandbox atm, once the look is ok i can easy add that to the template. -- Chillispike 20:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I revamped the Outdoor Zones (articlesize ''-6,666'') I took a close look to make sure it matches the old table as much as possible. I allso reduced the high of the lines. If that is not perfect i could reduce the fontsize of the zonenames a little too. -- Chillispike 13:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :So far it looks great. Thanks for taking the initiative.--Kodia 13:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Revamp done, Tso zones added, (articlesize ''-19,123'') ::Long zone names don't look 100% nice i will see if i can make look better. -- Chillispike 15:02, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Zonenames have a font-size of 90% now in general, matches the level scale and longer zone names look nicer i think. -- Chillispike 15:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : The Withered Lands]]|Minlevel = 90| Levelrange = 5| Leveltext = 90-92 :: If the range is 90-92, shouldn't the Levelrange value be 3, not 5? :: Sakshale (talk) 05:57, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Cobalt Scar Could someone add Cobalt Scar? I couldn't figure out the right way to edit the table. I believe it should go right below The Withered Lands. : Sakshale (talk) 04:27, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Added Cobalt Scar yesterday. My concern is related to the levels. Is the upper level determined by the quest levels? If so, it would be 100 as listed, or would 99+ as originally suggested be better? That would make the level range 7, which seems high. You can start some quests at 92, but I suspect the real starting level is 95. : Sakshale (talk) 14:58, April 17, 2017 (UTC)